


История Принца

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Dark Harry, Gen, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: Чего только не вспомнишь перед смертью.





	История Принца

Колдовизор в камере был старый, изображение то и дело прыгало, а иногда и вовсе пропадало. Впрочем, Гарри не на что было жаловаться: в других камерах с удобствами было еще хуже. Это для него постарались, демонстрируя, что новое правительство готово быть милосердным даже к тому, кто недавно и слышать не хотел этого слова; к самому верному последователю Волдеморта. Что ж, теперь они могут позволить себе быть добренькими: все равно жить ему осталось от силы день. Придуманные Лордом проклятия никогда не давали сбоя, а понять, что средства от его головных болей надо искать не в аптеке Мунго, а в засекреченных лабораториях Отдела Тайн, победителям удалось слишком поздно.  
Но лучше смерть, чем поцелуй дементора или пожизненный Азкабан, а ни на что другое ему нечего было рассчитывать.

***

Конечно, если бы его не поймали… Да что там говорить – вероятность этого события не превышала девяти сотых процента. Боуд лично подсчитал, прежде чем, оценив свои семь сотых шанса на спасение, пошел в Министерство с повинной.

Ловили его, Гарри Принца, хорошо, чего уж там. Поверить невозможно, скольким людям в магической Британии можно насолить, если просто хорошо делаешь свою работу. Казалось, в каждом городе, доме, семье был человек, который его ненавидел. Некоторых он знал и… Нет, не боялся, конечно. Опасался. С другими встречались… наверняка встречались, хоть он и под «Круциатусом» не вспомнил бы, где, когда и при каких обстоятельствах. Для него обстоятельства всегда были одинаковы: аврор Принц ловит преступников, уничтожает их и их пособников, искусно используя слабости – тоже одинаковые: супруг, дети, родители.

А вот они его помнили хорошо, думали каждую минуту, строили планы мести. Кто-то – только на собственной кухне, роняя пьяные слезы в почти опустевшую бутылку. Но встречались и те, кто решался на сопротивление.

Взять хотя бы ту дурочку, Браун. Кто бы мог подумать, что она, все время учебы интересовавшаяся только тряпками и поцелуйчиками в нишах, увлечется идеями освобождения маглорожденных! А может, потому и увлеклась, что своих мыслей не было, а в пустые мозги что угодно можно вложить?  
Так или иначе, в попытке спрятаться от них она добралась до самого «Камелота-5», последнего притона «Ордена Феникса». Само собой, «пять» — не официальное название. Просто четыре предыдущих вычислили и обезвредили лет за двадцать до этого, включая тот, где прятались Поттеры, одни из главных предателей.

В «Камелоте» Браун втерлась в доверие и к Дамблдору, и к его ближайшему помощнику, Кингсли. А с Нимфадорой Тонкс, успешно совмещавшей имидж романтичной неуклюжей дурочки с неплохими бойцовскими навыками, у нее даже случился роман. По крайней мере, когда они забирали Браун из Годриковой Лощины, именно Тонкс загородила Гарри дорогу. Сощурилась нехорошо, выставила палочку… И только дамблдорово:  
— Дора, отойди! Слышишь? Я приказываю! — заставило ее отступить.  
Гарри тогда и внимания не обратил на эту ненормальную: слишком был занят тем, чтобы хорошо исполнить приказ Лорда. Может, зря не обратил – несколько лет спустя именно она его в аврорат и приволокла.

***

Лорд Волдеморт…  
Именно он всю жизнь заботился о нем, Гарри. Именно он помог почувствовать себя частью единого целого, дал ему настоящую семью. Нет, не так – он и его последователи стали для него этой семьей. Именно Лорд поручил Северусу Снейпу забрать Гарри у опекунов-маглов, которые считали магию чем-то опасным. Вот же идиоты!

Другое дело — его приемная мать, Эйлин Принц. Уже немолодая, она радовалась каждому дню, проведенном рядом с ним. Гарри до сих пор вспоминал, как они ели мороженое у Фортескью и пили сладкий чай в кафе мадам Паддифут. Как Эйлин расчесывала его вечно спутанные волосы и тихо посмеивалась: «Мерлин, вы только посмотрите – две макушки! Это ж надо! Раз в сто лет такие дети рождаются, и говорят, что счастливчиками».  
Насчет счастливчика – это она преувеличивала. То еще счастье – каждый раз, когда надо выглядеть прилично (а не как будто только что с метлы слез), приходилось тщательно укладывать дурацкий завиток на лбу, и правда по форме напоминавший вторую макушку; а потом еще и скрепляющим зельем поливать. Ни одна девчонка столько с прической не возилась. И насчет «раз в сто лет» тоже неправда. В каждом поколении один-два мага с таким завитком бывало. Три – редко, а два – запросто.

***

Эйлин умерла, когда ему было пятнадцать. И с тех пор в жизни Гарри был только Лорд Волдеморт. Наставник, заменивший отца, которого он никогда не знал; идеал, к которому он должен был стремиться. По первому его слову Гарри был готов умереть.  
Почти всегда.

***

Впрочем, про Грейнджер он вспоминать не любил. Это газетчикам только дай поговорить про «простые человеческие слабости великих». Узнать бы, кто рассказал им эту историю! «Любовь жестокого и ужасного Г. Принца» — заголовок на полстраницы. И ниже — куча сентиментального вранья, в котором, впрочем, попадались крупицы правды.  
О том, что они с Гермионой Грейнджер, грязнокровкой… маглорожденной волшебницей, учились вместе с первого курса — правда. И что она была выдающейся, необыкновенной, талантливой. Что он был для нее не «тем самым Принцем, к которому благоволит Лорд Волдеморт», и даже не «самым молодым ловцом за последние двести лет». Он был для нее просто Гарри – бестолковым однокурсником, готовым все время проводить на квиддичном поле, зная, что у нее всегда готово несколько вариантов решения любой задачи – для него, для себя и еще просто так, «интересно же».  
И все-таки она его полюбила.

Еще в статье было много сентиментальной ерунды, над которой готовы проливать слезы – и поднимать тем самым рейтинги — туповатые домохозяйки. И не было другого – того, за что Гарри до сих пор иногда стыдно.

Не было того, как он упрашивал Гермиону выйти за него замуж. Как объяснял, что вхождение в старинную чистокровную семью — а именно такими и были Принцы — позволит ей снять дурацкую метку «М», которыми в Хогвартсе помечались все маглорожденные. Может быть, она даже сможет найти нормальную работу, недоступную людям с подобным происхождением. Конечно, не в Отделе Тайн или серьезной лаборатории, но в Транспортном или Отделе по связям с гоблинами – запросто. И как она тихо ответила, что это не решит проблему.

Как он в первый и последний раз пошел против своей совести, плюнул на то, во что верил, и помог ей бежать – об этом в статье тоже не было. Зато было про какой-то «последний взгляд, полный отчаяния и боли», который Гермиона вроде как бросила на него, входя в палату Мунго, где ей должны были сделать коррекцию памяти.

Врала все дура Скитер, врала. Не было никакого последнего взгляда. Гермиона на него даже не посмотрела, и этого Гарри ей так и не смог простить.  
«Коррекция памяти – опасное заклинание. Возможно, со временем его усовершенствуют, а пока приходится довольствоваться тем, что есть, — так ему объяснял Лорд. — Кто-то переживает его легко. Кто-то сходит с ума, как Лонгботтомы».

Кто-то умирает — как Гермиона Грейнджер.

***

Еще он помнил Сириуса Блэка – предателя и анархиста, так и не решившего, к какому берегу приткнуться. Гарри мало знал о нем до тех пор, пока не столкнулся о время попытки Ордена Феникса захватить министерство. Вроде бы происходил из хорошей семьи, потом увлекся дурацкими идеями «освобождения», за что и попал в Азкабан. А о другой версии – именно он помог Лорду найти предателей Поттеров, а потом сам сел за мелкое хулиганство, чтобы избегнуть мести их сторонников. По третьей… ладно, пусть в этих легендах историки разбираются.

Встретились они тогда в министерстве, во время первого серьезного рейда Гарри Принца, недавнего выпускника школы авроров. Конечно, тот знал о тактике «эмоциональной атаки», целью которой являлось вывести противника из себя, заставить перестать контролировать магию – и тогда бери его, тепленького. Но на практике столкнулся впервые и – к своему стыду – не выдержал.  
Он почти одолел Блэка, когда тот стал вдруг нести какую-то околесицу: вроде бы он, Гарри Принц, не просто волшебник-сирота, судьбой которого заинтересовался сам Лорд и помог ему выбиться в люди, а сын предателя крови Джеймса Поттера, давным-давно убитого вместе со своим грязнокровным семейством.

— Да очнись же ты, Гарри! — орал Блэк, размазывая по лицу кровь. — Что они с тобой сделали?! Ты никакой не Принц, ты Поттер, Гарри Поттер, сын Джима и Лили!

— Я—не—сын—этих предателей! — Из палочки вырвался зеленый луч – со стороны могло показаться, что сам по себе, и не было никакой невербальной «Авады». Но она была, и вопли Блэка в секунду оборвались, он рухнул на пол, неестественно подогнув ноги, как брошенная кукловодом марионетка. Чертова марионетка старика Дамблдора!

А Гарри еще долго не мог прийти в себя, пинал лежавшее на каменных плитах тело, орал: «Ты врёшь, сволочь, ты врёшь! Я — Гарри Принц, мои родители не были предателями, не были, не были, не были!!!» — пока не догадались вызвать Снейпа и тот не вколол ему какой-то успокаивающей мерзости.  
Потом он неделю провел в Мунго, с позорнейшим и совершенно немагическим нервным срывом. Снейп презрительно кривил тонкие губы, изредка навещавший Лорд уверял, что вранье Блэка не имело под собой ничего, кроме желания его разозлить. Ну что ж – разозлил, мерзкий орденец, доволен?

«Я был твоим крестным!»  
Ты был идиотом, понадеявшись, что он, Гарри, купится на это, что предаст свою настоящую семью.

***

Орденцы…  
Сначала никто не воспринимал их всерьез, чему немало способствовала личность их руководителя – старого Дамблдора, бывшего директора Хогвартса. Лорд уволил его, как только пришёл к власти, и никто даже слова против не сказал.

Кому тогда был нужен этот ненормальный в расшитых звездами мантиях? Даже слава победителя Гриндевальда превратилась из плюса в минус. Гарри помнил все дурацкие анекдоты и поговорки, которые печатались в последней колонке «Ежедневного пророка».

_«— Как ты можешь быть против Дамблдора? Он ведь живого Гриндевальда видел!_  
— А я их обоих в гробу видел!»

Гарри зачитывал их вслух Гермионе, та улыбалась. Только через много лет он понял, насколько натужной, неестественной была ее улыбка.  
В личном деле Дамблдора значились сумасшедшая сестра, умерший в Азкабане отец; брат, не брезгующий продажей запрещенный зелий, а по слухам и вовсе зоофил… Да и сам Дамблдор был со странностями. Кто бы мог подумать, что этот ненормальный сумеет организовать на маленькой ферме в Годриковой Лощине настоящее сопротивление?

***

Его, Гарри, первое поражение: бунт Лонгботтома и Уизли. Сын предателей-авроров, которые сошли с ума после применения к ним заклинания корректировки памяти, Лонгботтом сколотил вокруг себя компанию таких же ренегатов, а уж Джинни Уизли сама к нему присоединилась. Почему – никто до сих пор не мог понять. Любовь? Глупости, никто ради этого эфемерного чувства не бросит спортивную карьеру, не откажется от возможности попасть в одну из популярнейших квиддичных команд и вырваться, наконец, из нищеты, в которой родилась и выросла. Но Уизли отличилась – плюнула на все, чтобы прятаться вместе с Лонгботтомом в грязном сарае в Годриковой, утешая себя и его надеждой на светлое будущее.

Сначала их компанию тоже никто не воспринял всерьез. Ну, послали рядового аврора – арестовать идиотов. Тот вернулся ни с чем. И отправленный вслед за ним отряд быстрого реагирования – тоже. Тогда стало понятно, что «Орден Феникса» — вовсе не шутка и уж точно не название фермы по разведению необычных фамилиаров, как значилось во всех документах хобби Дамблдора-пенсионера.

Приказ о штурме Годриковой Лощины, она же «Камелот-5», Лорд не мог принять долго. Нет, правда – это же все равно, что приказать хижину Хагрида, хогвартского лесника, штурмовать. Получится – невелика победа, а уж если и такое провалить – позору не оберешься. Кто знает, если бы быстрее решил, может, Дамблдор и не успел бы договориться со своими сообщниками с континента. И когда силы аврората прибыли в Годрикову Лощину, там их встретили запряженные летучими конями кареты с эмблемой Бобатона, сотни колдунов на метлах, а со дна обмелевшей речушки, в которой дети ловили карасей, поднялось три дурмстранговских корабля.

***

А потом эти же корабли, кареты и летуны двинулись на Хогвартс. Лорд наверняка сразу понял, что все кончено, но ближайших сторонников попытался спасти. С некоторыми и правда получилось: до сих пор никто не знает, где скрываются Малфои. Да и кому они, по большому счету, нужны?  
А вот его, Гарри Принца, ловили хорошо. Так стоит ли удивляться, что в итоге поймали?

***

Вездесущая Скитер сунула микрофон под нос какой-то хаффлпаффке, та растерянно похлопала глазами, забормотала ерунду, заставляя Скитер натужно улыбаться и отчаянно мигать кому-то за кадром – видимо, призывая поскорее дать рекламную паузу. Но призывы чистить зубы только порошком «Блистательный Гилдерой Локхарт» и выводить пикси исключительно зельем из аптеки Мурены Даст запаздывали, и бестолковая девица тарахтела дальше:  
— Ой, ну а жалко-то как их! И Джейса Поттера, и Лили, а больше всех маленького!

Скитер воспользовалась поводом перевести камеру с глуповатого девичьего лица на памятник. Парень и девушка, лет двадцати на вид. Симпатичные. У девушки на руках — годовалый ребенок. Гарри читал, что скульптор как следует изучил те немногочисленные фото, которые сохранили бывшие орденцы, так что сходство всех троих с оригиналом должно быть потрясающим.

— Это ж каким злыднем быть надо, чтобы такого малыша убить! Как подумаю – он же мог еще жить да жить!

Оператор дал крупный план: лицо маленького Гарри. Его тезки. Редкий, теплого оттенка мрамор делал лицо почти настоящим, а ставшее вдруг четким изображение позволяло рассмотреть до мельчайших подробностей. Больше похож на отца, хотя разрез глаз – как у матери. Над округлым лбом – завиток волос.  
«Вторая макушка».  
Встречается необычайно редко, не раз в сто лет, конечно, как уверяла Эйлин, но, учитывая количество магов в Британии, на одно поколение двое таких еще может найтись. Трое – уже вряд ли.  
Но двое точно может быть.  
Совпадение?

***

Еще несколько лет назад Гарри бы попытался себя в этом уверить, и у него наверняка получилось. Сейчас в этом уже не было смысла.  
Если разобраться, его никогда ни в чем не было.

— Интересно, если б Гарри Поттер выжил, кем бы он стал? Наверняка столько хорошего бы сделал! — доносилось из колдовизора.

Гарри щелкнул пальцами, и звук исчез. Теперь кадры сменяли друг друга в тишине, которую нарушало только хриплое дыхание умирающего. Гарри, с трудом проталкивая воздух в разлагающиеся легкие, смотрел, как его родителям и ему открывают памятник. Ему, Гарри Принцу… Или Поттеру? Самому верному последователю Волдеморта, до последней минуты верившего, что правда именно на их стороне. Тому, кого каждый из собравшихся на площади зовет не иначе, как негодяем и преступником.

Тому, который когда-то выжил… А теперь, когда жить осталось несколько часов, никак не может понять – зачем.


End file.
